Just Another Highschool Story
by BlackandRed39
Summary: Sakura is the school’s geeky but talented student while Sasuke’s the school’s heartthrob and the person most people FEEARS…………but what if God had a different plan for them……..


**JUST ANOTHER HIGHSCHOOL STORY**

Summary: Sakura is the school's geeky but talented student while Sasuke's the school's heartthrob and the person most people FEEARS…………but what if God had a different plan for them……..

Yo, I know I still have to work on my other fic. "The Dance" but my sis and I made I new one and tell me if I should continue it and regarding the other fic also tell me if I should continue because I'm confused if I should continue it or no?!

Disclaimer: I don not own NARUTO……..XD

One more thing AN1 is me and AN2 is my sis we worked this fic together

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: First Impressions

Haruno Sakura, 15, is the Konoha High's smartest and most prestigious student is now late for the first day of school.

"Ugh……what time is it?" Sakura grunted and looked at her clock

"Shit its 7:00 a.m. I'm late for school" shouted Sakura as she hurried up to take a bath and change.

She wore a long whit skirt with cherry blossom prints. A loose long-sleeved white polo and yellow Converse shoes. Of course her eye glasses

She ran downstairs and was headed through the door but was stopped by her mother.

"Sakura you haven't eaten breakfast yet" scolded her mother

"But mom I' going to be late for school" she said desperately

"I thought so and I wonder if there is anything more important to you than school and….."

"Mom can I go now I'm really going to be late" said Sakura started to get annoyed.

"Ok but here I two bento boxes in case you really get hungry"said her mother while giving her the two bento boxes out of nowhere.

"Ok thanks mom" Sakura said while waving her goodbye

She took out her late brother's motorcycle which is color black with fire laser stickers on it and hurried to go to school. (AN1: hey guys I know you're confused by the motorcycle thing but just wait you'll know her story later)

As she arrived to school she was greeted by her three BFFs….

"Hey Sakura, come and join us… we're studying for the test to know which class where we belong and we need your help so we can be together" said a bun haired girl named a Tenten

"Oh so you guys are studying for the upcoming test…I forgot about that…"

"Look Sakura even though you forgot to study your still going to get perfect score because of your high IQ and you even memorized Shakespeare's novels in 3 days" a girl with long straight blonde hair said.

"You can't blame me for having that much of an IQ you know, Ino" Sakura replied

"Please stop fighting" a shy girl named Hinata said

Sakura and Ino cooled down. The bell rang and they went to class

After 5 hours of boring lectures, it was time for lunch. So Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata sat at their usual places in the cafeteria…just the when they we're about to enjoy their lunch the C.H.B. passed by… (AN2: C.H.B stands to Cold Hearted Bastards maybe except for Naruto)…While passing by Naruto seemed to spot someone….

"Oi, Hinata-chan how are you?" shouted Naruto while many girls were glaring at Hinata.

Hearing this Hinata fainted and grew red like a tomato. (The girls helped her up)

"Damn you Naruto you made my cousin faint again" a guy with long hair named Neji scolded Naruto.

"Did Hinata-chan faint because I'm ugly?" Naruto asked while touching his face.

"Hn…" the C.H.B. leader named Sasuke got annoyed.

"Troublesome" muttered a lazy C.H.B. member who always complains got bored.

"He's really hopeless" Neji said

While they continued walking a little girl bringing her lunch happens to bump into Sasuke…and her lunch ruined Sasuke's favorite clothes…

"Hey watch where you're going" Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry sir…I mean mister…I didn't mean to… (Cries)"

Sasuke grabbed her shirt…

"Go away" he said in a murderous tone.

Seeing the scene Sakura remembered her past about her younger sister who had cancer and was always bullied and Sakura always being there to protect her remembered at that moment her sister's last words….

_FLASH BACK  
_

"…_at least cough I had a nee-san who is always there for me cough and now I'm happy to die…"_

_End of flash back_

"Sakura where are you going?" Ino asked

"Just watch" said Tenten

Sakura walked towards Sasuke and boxed him so hard that he landed on the other side of the cafeteria…

"Here you go little girl you could this, the food's really good, I'm sure my mom made it ok…now put on a smile…" Sakura said while patting the little girl's head.

"Thank you nee-san" said the little girl and ran away.

While walking back to the table every girl glared at Sakura while the guys just stared at her and after a few moments of silence the people were now talking about the different Sakura.

"Sakura-san is that really you?" asked Hinata.

"Well let's just say there are some things in the past that are kept secret." Sakura said while sitting on her perspective place.

Meanwhile Sasuke was on the wall trying to get consciousness and when he did he saw three figures around him.

"Dude Sakura knocked you down real hard" said Neji

"I told you never to mess with troublesome girls like her" said Shikamaru in a bored tone.

"Yeah, teme it's a first time I saw a girl unaffected and unafraid of you" Naruto practically shouted.

"Hn, whatever dumbass" said Sasuke

"Hey! I was just saying teme" said Naruto

"Hn, that BITCH is gonna pay for that" said Sasuke

While on the other side…

"I heard that and BRING-IT-ON Uchiha" said Sakura and the people where just staring at them.

After lunch the two were practically trying to kill each other. For example:

No.1- Sasuke tried to trip Sakura on the floor which a pin was waiting to pierce anyone that falls on it but Sakura easily dodged it.

No. 2- Sakura set a trap so that when Sasuke sits a knife passes through but when that happened, it was only a part of Sasuke's chicken that had been hit.

And a lot more happened…

After school Sakura went home. But what she doesn't know today was a bad day.

"Sakura-chan CONGRATULATIONS" Sakura's mom shouted.

"Um, mom what's the occasion?" a confused Sakura asked.

"For doing well in your first day of school" her mom said joyfully.

"Yeah whatever…I'm going up in my room… I'm not hungry" Sakura said and went up to her room.

She jumped on her bed and sighed…reflecting on what happened today

"Awww…Sikashi and Tyram you know today was a strange day… and I really miss you two…" said Sakura and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok people regarding the test thing it's still happening on the next chapter when the following days would be Saturday, Sunday and Monday. So if you are confused about it just tell me. Ahahahahahaha I'm still new to this and forgive me on my mistakes. GOMENESAI ………


End file.
